<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You love him too by SheyShocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631460">You love him too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked'>SheyShocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Interface, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Loss of Trust, M/M, Markus interfaced with both North and Simon, Markus is oblivious that Simon and North fell in love with him, North finds out, Set right before Freedom March, interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they head off for Freedom March, North accidentaly interfaces with Simon and finds out that Markus shared his memories with him after he returned from the Stratford Tower, too. And she is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Simon &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human), Simon/Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You love him too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was… an accident. North certainly never meant to share her most intimate, cherished memory with anyone, much less <em>Simon</em> of all the people. It just kinda happened.</p><p> </p><p>One moment, she was making her way through the rusty old excuse of a ship with him walking behind her silently like a shadow he sometimes resembled – they needed to find Josh and discuss Markus’ plan for the march. The next, the ramp broke underneath her feet and she would fall down and possibly break her neck on the rubble if it wasn’t for Simon. He managed to snatch her by the wrist, preventing the fall.</p><p> </p><p>The shock and sudden impact made them instinctively retract their synthetic skin. And in that moment of confusion and panic, a link has been established.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted only for a second, maybe two, but it was more than enough for them to get glimpses of each other’s not so distant pasts. Images of fear and frustration after the broadcast. But one memory stood out amongst the others. The gentle blue and green eyes, stark white fingers intertwined, rush of data and then affection… North’s most well-kept secret. As well as Simon’s.</p><p> </p><p>They flinched away from each other as if they got burned by the contact (and in some twisted sense of the word, North almost felt like Simon scorched her, making her feel… weak and stupid and so, so betrayed).</p><p> </p><p>“You love him too,” he whispered, startled, his voice sounding strangely hollow, but North wasn’t listening. Not anymore. She trusted Markus, thought he was different, but he was like any other guy. It made her angry. No, that would be an understatement. She was seeping with rage, and that boiling feeling had to find a target, else it would burn her alive.</p><p> </p><p>She chose Markus.</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s an idiot!” she yelled at top of her lungs – thank rA9 there was no one nearby to hear them. “I swear I’m gonna rip his balls off! What was he thinking?! How could he – share his memories with me, then go and do the same with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“North? North, listen,” Simon grabbed her hands, now shaking out of wrath, and forced her to look him in the eyes. It wasn’t easy, she could almost see a glimpse of that… that traitor in the sky blue pools, but did her best to calm down and hear what he had to say about this. Before she takes it out on him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Our feelings,” he added after a small, meaningful pause, showing that even though he stayed mostly calm, he still <em>cared</em>. He was just as upset and betrayed as she was, but in a different way. “Maybe he simply didn’t realize...”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That it meant so much to us?” she made a sound that sounded dangerously like a sob (she would murder him in his sleep if he told anyone).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Slowly, as if he was dealing with some dangerous, extremely jumpy beast (and it wasn’t far from the truth, she supposed), he brought their foreheads together. Like he wanted to comfort her. And strangely enough, it worked, her breathing evening out and the fury that consumed her dissipating a little.</p><p> </p><p>“North, look… it doesn’t matter who he chooses in the end. If he chooses at all. If we even survive this revolution. What matters is that we are compatible, all three of us, and we both love him dearly. He is the only one who can lead and win this fight for us. So if something was about to happen to him, we need to make sure he gets back in one piece. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, only to give him a small, but determined nod a few seconds later. He was right. This bickering over a guy was pointless. They had a revolution to lead first. What happens next… well, it’s up to Markus to decide. But until then, they will be guarding him with their lives. “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was heavily inspired by a drawing I saw on vk a long time ago (or was it on Pinterest?) of Simon and North, holding their hands (they had the other hand clasped over the place where their thirium pump regulator is supposed to be) and their foreheads touching, but sadly, I didn’t save it and forgot the name of the artist, so please, if you have an idea what drawing I’m talking about, be sure to let me know, so I can give them credit!</p><p>When I first played the game, it kinda baffled me when Markus shared his past with North and their relationship immediately changed to "Lovers" (the translator for my country changed it up a little, because the word "lover" has a very strong connotations in my language, so it read that North’s "in love with Markus", which is a little bit better, I guess, but still... it confused me a little bit at first), so I wanted to write a story where the characters reflected that Markus maybe had no idea that sharing his memories was a big deal and that he was suddenly in a relationship... and maybe he also did it with someone else in the meantime. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this short ficlet!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>